


Alone

by Wolfsmilch



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Living in the Archive, Loneliness, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: The first thing Martin felt when he woke up was the warmth.





	Alone

The first thing Martin felt when he woke up was the warmth. The type of warmth he hadn’t woken up to for months: the sensation of feeling another body next to you.

He breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling of calmness and protectiveness, only for a few moments before reality crashed down on him.

He was still sleeping in the Archive, but last night John looked so bad, that Martin had insisted on him not going home alone. They had argued, but after Martin had offered to sleep on the floor, John had surrendered. He did, however, mumble something about not being childish and that was how, despite his nervousness, he had agreed to share the bed.

Martin still hadn’t opened his eyes, he needed more time to work through the information coming from his body. The clearest of them were sounds: a heartbeat, strong and directly next to his ear, and the sound of breathing. The second one was coupled with the feeling of warm air washing rhythmically over his face.

He tried to focus on the rest of his body, and while his right arm was squashed under his own weight, his left hand was resting on John’s chest, rising and falling with his breathing, his fingertips just about reaching the skin above the collar of his undershirt.

He opened his eyes, and every feeling was confirmed. His head lay on John’s shoulder, and his face was pressed against his chest.

John seemed to be fast asleep, a fact that Martin was very grateful for. He didn’t want to imagine his reaction if John had woken up before him. So he slowly pulled his hand back, careful not to disturb his sleeping boss, before lifting his head from his shoulder. He debated if he should stay in bed longer, to let John wake up to a totally normal Martin, lying an appropriate amount of space away from him, but decided against it.

 

* * *

 

When the door closed silently, John’s eyes snapped open. He had been awake for almost half an hour, and had felt Martin wake up and his silent panic at their sleeping arrangement.

He, too, had woken up surprised by the body of his assistant curled up to him. His left arm was tingly, but he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. 

He had never really liked Martin, he didn’t really like anyone, but he had to admit that this had felt nice. But lying in bed alone, his feelings went sour. He knew Martin liked him, of course he did, and his behaviour earlier confirmed his suspicion. And John had enjoyed his company, he hadn’t slept better in months, but he couldn’t lead him on. If Martin had a crush on him, he wouldn’t allow himself to exploit it, just because he felt lonely.

He often thought about the statement Martin made after he reappeared, not necessarily because of the content, but because of the insight into his life. How he went into hiding for weeks and no one had missed him, no family, no friends, and how he himself had accepted Jane’s texts without trying to contact him further.

Maybe John wasn’t the only one whose life was too lonely.

 


End file.
